


A Second Fall

by Rainbownomja



Series: Writers Month 2019 Prompts [2]
Category: Good Omens, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe- Crowley and God are Siblings, Angel Crowley (Good Omens), But wishes he didn't, Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has Chronic Pain (Good Omens), Crowley Needs a Hug (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Crowley has fibromialga, Crowley has hope, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), Dreams, Fallen Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), God means well, Hurt Crowley, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Subtle Comfort, Walking Canes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbownomja/pseuds/Rainbownomja
Summary: God has a task for Crowley, but her methods of communication aren't always the nicest.





	A Second Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Writers Month Prompt: Hurt/Comfort. 
> 
> I've been low-key in love with the idea of 1) Genderfluid Crowley, and 2) God and Crowley being siblings and making the universe together. Maybe that makes no sense but AU's are for that eh? 
> 
> I saw another writer address fluid pronouns by simply switching it whenever it was necessary, so that is what I've done here (Crowley switches between he/her pronouns). If it's confusing anywhere feel free to let me know so I can try to clear it up.

She had called him herself. Metatron was nowhere to be seen when Her voice warned total collapse. Crowley’s hand curled around his cane’s handle, his leg shaking threatening to discorporate him with a thought alone. Through dotted vision he could almost see wings being pulled from his back to create a shadow, could almost feel hair bouncing on his shoulders. 

Then she was in Her office. It’d changed since the last time she’d been there. The walls pulsed with bubbles of colored light beyond human comprehension. She was the same as always, an amalgamation of feathers and eyes and white blinding light. Although She’d shrunk her form down to about Crowley’s size. 

“Raphael.” She hummed. 

“It’ssss Crowley now.” Crowley crossed her arms against her chest trying desperately to ignore the drift of hair against her fingertips. “You haven’t sssspoken to me in sssseven thousand yearssss. Why now.” She could feel the lisp of her forked tongue against her teeth as she spoke, but her rage was so blinding that she couldn’t be bothered to hold it back. 

“I have an assignment.” God replied. 

“I’m not an Angel anymore.” Crowley hissed, her nostrils flared. 

“Maybe so. But you are still my sister. I love you as I love any other.” 

Crowley rolled her eyes, a grit in her jaw that she couldn’t relax. “My sssisster was an ineffable being of love. I don’t know who you are.” 

“Crowley, you are aware you cannot lie to me.” A glow erupted around Crowley’s hands, her torso, her legs. It pulsed with hope. The faith she never could shake despite her best intentions. If God had a smile, it would have curled in a cruel grin. “Heal yourself. And come home.” 

Crowley was given no chance to respond as she fell through the floor. Like a second fall her wings screamed in agony as fire licked away at feathers. Bones cracked against the weight of rage. The stars reached for her, as they had the first time, but they were just out of her grasp. Their kiss left blooms of stardust on her fingertips that the heat of decent burned into her skin. 

There was an earth vibrating crack above Aziraphale. For a moment he wondered if he’d made it up, and then the ceiling of the bookshop had a fresh hole in it, a pile of black feathers coming with it. Instinctivly, Aziraphale caught him, fell to the floor inches away from the roofing crumbled into his carpet. 

Crowley’s eyes were closed, but he was breathing. His fingers gentle, Aziraphale brushed aside long strands of curled orange hair. Inky blood dripped down his face from a slash in his forehead. And he smelled distinctly of ashes and soot. Aziraphale gathered Crowley in his arms, and moved to set him on the couch before miracling his ceiling back to its previous state. 

***

In her dreams, Crowley sat on the docks by the cottage in Tadfield. Her moon gracing her skin with its light. The stars reflected in the pitch black lake below her feet. Where her body created ripples, stars attached themselves. Freckle tattoos that sparkled in the night. A flower rested in her open palm, blooming and melting into the flesh. Beneath her skin it pulsed with a radiant love, hope that healed an emptiness in her bones. 

Beside her, Aziraphale rested his head on her shoulder, soft breath dancing across her neck as he slept. Together, she could feel Earth calming, anger soothed down to neutrality, once dead trees sprouting from the ground, punishments removed as the inhabitants no longer required punishment. 

In this world, she had everything she wanted. 

***

Back at his demons side, heavenly light glowed in his palms. However, within a moment of grazing Crowley’s skin his eyes flew open, an agonizing shriek ripping from his lips. The skin of his forehead bubbled where light had been and Aziraphale shot backward falling flat on his butt. 

Crowley clutched at his forehead, curled in on himself leaving behind the echo of cracking joints with each movement. It occurred to Aziraphale that Crowley’s cane was nowhere to be found. 

He hesitated, but reached out for the demon. Crowley flinched, but found only soft palms leaving tingles on her skin. All at once she missed her sunglasses because they could hide the bloodied tears that left streaks down her cheeks. 

“My dear boy-”

“Girl.” Crowley whispered. 

“My dear girl” Aziraphale corrected. “Whatever happened to you?” A choked sob seemed to be enough of an answer. Zira nudged Crowley’s hip and forced himself to fit in the space that she left. One arm slinked over her shoulder and Crowley pressed her irritated eyes into his shoulder. It would stain but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Neither could Aziraphale as he whispered kisses into her hair and held her as tight as he could to hold loose pieces of her together. 

It took longer than Crowley would have liked to return to his normal stoic self. He pulled Zira’s hand along with him to the bathroom where he “found” a pair of scissors. Pressing them into Aziraphales hand, he sat on the toilet seat, his back to the angel. In silence, Crowley’s hair was shortened, and shortened, and shortened. Some part of him wanted to keep half the length, it was different than what it’d been when She’d ripped him from his flat. When it was finished, his hair curled just past the nape of his neck. He pulled half of it up into a small ponytail. Aziraphale pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“Better?” 

Crowley nodded. Aziraphale intertwined their fingers. “Can I tempt you to some pastry? Theres a lovely bakery around the corner.” 

“Whatever you like Angel.” A shy grin spread on Crowley’s features, even sparkling, just a little, in his golden eyes. 

Neither Angel nor Demon noticed that Crowley’d forgotten his cane but walked with ease. Or the tint of blooming grey feathers amongst the folds of soot stained wings. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, if you enjoyed my work please leave a kudos or a comment! (Including if a quote or something stood out !!! I'm still new to writing Crowley and Aziraphale so I'd love some feedback on what feels in character!) 
> 
> Interested in seeing more of my works including originals? Follow me on Tumblr @AvalonPendragonWrites 
> 
> See you tomorrow!


End file.
